Pixie Stardust
|baseid =ID|686868 |refid =ID|696969 |actor =Lucy Liu {I can dream} }} Pixi Stardust is a former slave from The Pitt who is now based at Rivet City. Initially she is The Pandorioum's resident "courtesan" in the year 2277. However after couple of optional quests that could be undertaken by the player she could become the Star of a Gypsy caravan that brings useful aid and healing special services to the [wastelands. Background Pixie is the Pandorioum's lead escort / masseuse. She was rescued as a child from The Pit by a female Pit Raider who some how could not allow such a lovely innocent child to rot away in the Pitt's nightmare plague of disease, infection, and mutation. This compassionate Pit Raider was wounded in the escape and while proving remarkably strong enough to survive the journey in to the Capitol wastland, even Lady Asteria could not save them booth so she took the young Pixie and trained her in what she called "the Gypsy arts." Daily schedule When the Pandorioum first appears in the Rivet City Market, Pixie will be the primary entertainer, escort / masseuse as Lady Asteria has apparently removed her self from human physical contact. * After the quest Indecent Proposals Pixie will take on the role of director, guiding the new Pandorioum recruits in what she calls the Gypsy arts but her personal Special services my be bartered for at a 25% discount due to the player's loyal service to the pandorioum. * During the quest Exploring Relations Pixie will serve as Caravan Leader and the player works booth as proposed trade rout guide and most responsible security. * After the quests Susan can be found in a different bed every night of the week between 10PM and midnight, always wearing sexy sleepwear. On Monday, she's in Wellington's bed, the Doctor has her both Tuesday and Thursday night, she's with Hawthorne on Wednesday, Mr. Cheng on Friday, and Sunday nights are spent with Dashwood. Even after moving in with Mister Burke, she continues her weekly rounds, and never gets around to sharing a bed with him. She has an affair with every man in Tenpenny Tower, except Anthony Ling, who is implied to be a homosexual. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Strictly Business: Susan is one of the VIP's Grouse wants you to bring in. If you have completed the Tenpenny Tower quest in the ghouls' favor, Susan will be counted as dead when you acquire the Strictly Business quest. * Tenpenny Tower: Susan is one of the residents you have to convince to allow the ghouls to live in the tower. Effects of player's actions * If you convince Allistair Tenpenny to allow Roy Phillips to move into the tower, Susan will move into Mr. Burke's quarters, but will not leave the tower. * A love letter in her room reveals that she is having an affair with Edgar Wellington II. Showing this letter to Millicent Wellington will cause her to murder both Edgar and Susan for their treachery. Inventory * During the hours of 6:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. Appearances Susan Lancaster appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * Susan's corpse may continue to change outfits, following the schedule mentioned above, unless you have removed both outfits from her corpse. * Susan is subject to the same bug as other Tenpenny Tower residents, where if you kill her anywhere in the wasteland, the Tenpenny Tower guards will turn hostile toward you. * If you mezz her in Tenpenny's quarters after shutting the door, it is possible the guards will not turn hostile. * Whenever you mezz her and take her outfit, another one comes back immediately. You can change her outfit by taking her old outfit and replacing it with a new one. * When Susan is in bed with Edgar, Millicent can be found looking down at both of them, yet she does not attack the two unless the letter is given to her. * If you mezz Susan while she is wearing sexy sleepwear, she will immediately equip her pre-War spring outfit. * Susan will die if she is in the Paradise Falls slave pen when Millicent is given the love letter. References ru:Сьюзен Ланкастер Category:Fallout 3 characters Category:Tenpenny Tower characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Mesmerizable characters